sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer
Killer is the secondary antagonist in All Dogs Go to Heaven, ''the tertiary antagonist in the TV show, and a reformed anti hero in the threequel. He always serves as a "henchman" for Carface. He was voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly in the whole franchise, but he never appeared in the second film. Personality Killer is not anyone's idea of a henchman as his name is rather ironic. He's bumbling, neurotic, spineless, nerdy, mild-mannered, long-suffering, and less evil compared to Carface. He and Itchy are quite similar as they are always getting dragged into crazy schemes by their leaders (Charlie & Carface). But compared to Itchy, Killer has it harder, as Carface often mistreated, underappreciated, and basically blamed him for things that backfired. But despite the abuse, Killer remains loyal to Carface. He later reforms. He might actually have a devilish side, as shown when he asks Carface if he should kill Charlie by squeezing his head with pliers, which he seemed anxious to do so, but Carface decided against it. Appearance Killer is an American Schnoodle with light tan fur, bushy ears, and a bushy tail. He also wears a pair of oversized glasses along with a spiked collar. Killer's waist down and back legs are plump, while his torso and front legs are thin. All Dogs Go To Heaven After finding out that Charlie is back, Killer informs this to Carface, and is later seen in the shadows plotting Charlie's death with Carface's other minions. He assist Carface in Charlie's death by getting him (and himself) drunk at the Mardi Gras, blindfolds the drunken Charlie and helps his boss run him over with a car and off the docks. Not too much later, he and Carface are forcing Anne-Marie into talking to a nearby rat, declining her access outside, until Charlie gets her out. Much later, Carface is about to feed Killer to some piranhas, when the Schnoodle told his boss about a ray gun, to which Carface agrees. The next day, Carface and Killer attempt to shoot Charlie and Anne-Marie, but Killer misfires, causing the pit bull to shout, "Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!" Well into the climax, Carface kept telling Killer to shut up, as if he didn't need him anymore. The last Killer is seen in the movie, is when he pushes Anne-Marie away from the sinking boat and then leaves the scene, reformed. It remained unknown what happened to him after this. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Killer does not appear in the sequel nor is he mentioned. TV Series Killer reappears in the series, once again serving as Carface's bumbling minion. However, in one episode,''Sickicked, Carface is absent, leaving Killer to have a turn to be the main villain, as a day in the limelight. An All Dogs Christmas Carol In the beginning Killer just followed along with Carface and did what Carface told him to do. But at the end gives a true heart. Killer is in the Christmas spirit and so is Carface. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven characters Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Minor villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Uncles Category:Antiheroes Category:Animals Category:Talking animals Category:Content Category:Crazy characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists